


This is Thriller Night

by pearlydewdrop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ball in Storybrooke. A night off from villians, monsters and evil flying monkeys. (Captain Swan to the core).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Thriller Night

This Is Thriller Night.

a/n I was prompted to write this by TheRollyJodger. Thank you so much for prompting me to write this I really enjoyed it and I hope I did your idea justice. (I own nothing. Everything belongs to Eddie and Adam)

The town lights in Storybrooke twinkled, The traffic was light to nonexistent, the library was empty, 

and the docks were silent. Music blared from Granny's Diner at the end of the street. It was New Years Eve and the people of Storybrooke were having as close as they could to a ball (Mary Margaret's idea, of course) to celebrate the occasion. The diner had been all decked out by Ruby and Granny for the evening and the dress code was formal attire.Yes, it was as close as you could possibly get to a ball in a small, quaint but special town of Storybrooke.

Emma Swan was at the far end of the diner next to her pirate boyfriend, Killian Jones.

Her head dropped to his shoulder. "Alright there, Lass". Killian said his arm coming to tightly around her waist. "Fine" she giggled, nuzzling her face into his dress shirt. The alcohol was really beginning to take effect, as it would after several tequila shots and two glasses of rum. Killian chuckled, obviously quite buzzed himself and kissed her forehead while smiling at her lovingly. 

Suddenly the music changed. Their heads shot up at the sound of the familiar music. It was the waltz the two of them had danced to in the enchanted forest when they were posing as Princess Laia and Prince Charles.

Emma looked over to Mary Margaret. It was obvious that her mother had something to do with this choice of music. Mary Margaret had clearly wanted them to get out on the dance floor with the rest of the couples as they hadn't been all evenimg.

Killian smiled over at his Swan. "Could I have this dance?". She smiled at her highly self confident often cheeseball of a pirate but then smirked saying "Alright, but don't forget:I'm a natural". "Of course not,Love.And you have a partner who knows what he's doing". He smirked lightly,taking her hand and pulling her close, their hips, shoulders and knees brushing off of each others.

They made their way to the centre of the dance floor with reasonable grace considering the liquor in their systems. Looking into Killian's vibrant blue eyes ,the sleepy, giggly haze the alcohol had stranded her in had faded away leaving only bliss and pure love for the man in front of her whose eyes reflected every bit of the love she felt for him in her own heart. He was her air when she feels she can't breathe. The arms that held her when she trips over her feet. He was her smile when she just wanted to cry, making it better with a kiss to her sad eyes. Together they could and would get through just about anything. 

She was his happy ending. He was her forever and ever. 

They waltzed closer together than they had in the enchanted forest but the movements were much the same. He dipped her so low he had trouble pulling her back up towards his chest again and she laughed while making the task decidedly more difficult for him. The song halted abruptly and the music took a completely different turn. Thriller by Michael Jackson blared from the speakers.

Little did they realise that in the corner Mary Margaret stood in a mixture of amusement and disapproval while her husband looked extremely pleased with himself for changing the music. David was making up for lost time, for all the times during Emma's teen years where he would have become the overprotective daddy charming he always is when it came to his little princess. "You do know that she's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions and anyway Killian is crazy about her". Mary Margaret told him. David grunted. 

On the dance floor Killian and Emma both start to chuckle hysterically. Thriller was one of the few modern day dances she had taught him, late in the evening on the deck of The Jolly Rodger, drunk under the influence of rum and the closeness of each other. They begin to dance to Thriller in the middle of the dance floor and beckon Henry to join them. To which he rolls his eyes but comes to join them on the floor. 

It wasn't the first time the three of them had danced to that particular song. Just Dance was often played by the three of them when Emma and Killian decided to stay in with Henry rather than going out for dinner. 

Seeing the two of them get along so well gave Emma a strong feeling of warmth and content. She loved both of them more than life itself and witnessing the firm bond between them was something else entirely.

They both spoke highly of the other and often went out on the Jolly Rodger together.

Only the other day Henry had gone to Killian for advice on how best to ask out his very first girlfriend for ice cream not that she was supposed to be privy to that conversation which she had found out when she had asked Henry about it later. 

Killian smiled at Emma from where they stood inchs aparts, clapping and holding up their arms in claws in time to the music. She smiled back and closed the few inches between their lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly, her fingers making their way into his hair. His hooked arm resting on her waist and his hand tangling into her hair.

She could tell he was suprised but he immediately returned her affection.

No matter how many times they kissed each felt equally as electric and stomach flipping. Not that she would ever admit that, it would inflate his ego to a severely dangerous size. 

When they pulled back reluctantly due to the lack of oxygen, they didn't notice the people in the diner cheering and whistling, they didn't notice Henry's eye roll and the look that plainly stated "I see this all the time and probably should invest in a blindfold". All they noticed was the person standing opposite them grinning foolish back at them. The only thought in Emma's head was how quick could she get Killian upstairs to his room above Granny's and despite his constant declarations of him being a gentleman when it came to her his thoughts were much the same. 

Mary Margaret and David were still watching from their booth. Mary Margaret turned to David with a sleeping Neal in on her lap. She giggled slightly at the look on her husband's face. "They make a very cute couple don't you think.......very in sync". David looked at his wife certaintly not amused. "I'll give him sync". Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips which brought up a brief smile on his face despite the fact his little girl was making out with a pirate and he not only knew about it but was a witness."Let's get Neal home or you won't be the only grumpy one in the morning".

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Reviews are like Captain Swan moments, they make this fangirl happy.


End file.
